


The man behind the slaughter

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Five Nights at Freddy
Genre: And Jeremy by Skylar Astin, And the chickas are klutz, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Furries?, I see Paul Rudd playing Mike, Mike thinks animatronics are asshole, Paranormal, Puppet gets cranky without his music box, Survival Horror, The bunnys are pervs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new town Melanie arrived in didnt seem promising at first,until one morning she finds a nightguard ad and decides to apply, because for her a job is a job, but boy is she in for more then she expected when she finds her hands full with the unsolved case of...the man behind the slaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man behind the slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired my living tombstones song called 'its been so long' Fnaf at freddy's belong to Scott Cawthon and only Melanie and any ocs in this fic are mine. And I'm scaredy cat, unable to play the fnaf games XD

The man behind the slaughter  
Chapter 1  
Help Wanted

Welcome to the improved Freddy’s Fazbear haunted restaurant! Oh it’s you reader, my apologies, I was too much into character, allow me to introduce myself, I’m Melanie Turquoise and this is the story about my job at that supposedly god awful place and I came to unveil the mystery of…the man behind the slaughter…

‘what?! But I gave a deposit, you can’t do that!’ I said in outrage as the land lord of my to be apartment told me that it had been rented already.  
‘Sorry there sugar, someone gave more money at once, so I couldn’t refuse’ That shit eating…ahem…The fat Texan man puffed on his cigar nonchalantly, the cancer stick enduring his speech.  
‘Can I at least get the deposit back?’ I asked, between gritted teeth. It had sounded more like a demand but I was pretty damn pissed about the whole ordeal.  
‘nope’ he started, blowing out a cloud of smoke’ No refunds’ He said with finality, throwing his cigar on the ground and stubbed it with the tip of his shoe. He walked away without another word, leaving me gaping at his back. I puffed up in anger and flipped him off with both hands behind his back.  
‘ you’ll hear from me you piece of shit’ I growled lowly under my breath as I stomped back to my car, slipping in with an irritated huff, cursing the man spitefully. What was I to do now? I had left my shitty town in order to start anew and maybe find my muse again to continue the book I had started to write. But now I had nowhere to live and only had enough money to feed myself and to get some gaz. Let’s say things weren’t looking up for me just yet…

/Later/

I grunted as I adjusted my position for the umpteenth time, maybe sleeping in my car wasn’t the best idea after all. I leaned my head back against the door with a sigh as the little line blinked at me, the page only containing a few words. My muse had run dry…again. It was rare that it came by these days. I sucked my lower lip into my mouth as I saved my progress and closed the lid of my laptop. I set it back into its bag and hid the bag under a blanket in the bottom of the car. I wiggled and settled down onto the seat, curling up with my spare blanket, adjusting my jacket that acted as a make shift pillow and laid my head on it with a sigh. Maybe tomorrow would be a better day…

/The next morning/

I woke up to the sun rays shining in my face. I grunted, fumbling around for my cell and checked the time. 10 am, meh. I sat up, blearily peeking out of the window, a jogger and an old lady walking her fat pug. I had been able to find a relatively calm street that held a few houses. I rubbed my eyes and grimaced as I realized that I had forgotten to take off my make-up from the day before. I wiped the black smear on my fingers with a Kleenex from the box that I had wedged under the driver’s seat. I reached into my duffle bag for a mirror and a make-up remover wipe. I quickly cleaned myself up and also brushed my tangled locks. I slipped out of the back seat passed over the center console to get into the driver’s seat. I was about to start the car when I noticed a paper in my windshield. Oh fuck no. Not another parking ticket. I slipped out of the car, swearing under my breath. I angrily snatched the paper but noticed, to my relief, that it wasn’t a parking ticket; it was a job ad of some sort. 

 

Help wanted:  
Family Pizzaria looking for security guard to work the nightshift  
12 am to 6 am  
Monitor Cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronics characters.  
Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.  
300$ a week  
To apply call: 1-888-Fas-Fazbear.  
Well, I was a bit wary about the injury/dismemberment part but I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try. I slipped back into my car with the paper fishing my cell from the back seat. I quickly dialed the number and brought the phone to my ear.  
‘hello this for the night guard ad?’

/11 pm, same day/  
Getting the job ended up being relatively easy and it shouldn’t be hard, like the man had explained to me, I had to sit in a chair for 6 hours and watch over the place. I arrived an hour early so the current day employee could show me the ropes. I sat against the hood of my car, a cigarette between my fingers as I waited for him to show up. The parking was empty, trash littering a part of it even if this place hadn’t been visited in what seemed like a long while. It looked a bit desolated to be honest; dirty windows, graffiti littering the walls. That building was the ghost of its past glory, when kids begged their parents to come here before the murders happened at least. I had looked up the place out of curiosity and found it’s grim past, but a job was a job right? I didn’t believe that that place was haunted by ghosts or anything, I didn’t believe in that paranormal shit. I was snapped out of my musing when headlights lit up the dark parking. The other car parked beside mine, cutting the engine and lights. A middle aged man came out and offered a smile as he took sight of me. I smiled right back, quickly stubbing my cigarette and walking up to him, sticking my hand out.  
‘Hey I’m Carter, I work the day shift here’ He introduced shaking my hand in a firm grip. Man, he looked good…He had a killer smile with perfect straight teeth. He had slicked back was it black hair? I couldn’t really tell in the near dark. He wore a leather jacket with jeans. I found myself blushing.  
‘Melanie, I’m the one who applied for night guard’ I introduced, glad that the darkness hid my red cheeks.  
‘right well then let me show you around before you start’ He said ,fishing a ring of keys from his pockets and walked over to open the front door.  
‘ Welcome, to Fazbear Pizzaria’ He said with false flourish as he pushed the doors open, letting me in first. He switched on the lights, bathing what seemed to be the dining area in a bright light. It looked desolated even on the inside… They really haven’t been taking care of this place. Broken tables, old confetti’s and streamers were strewn all over the place. The floor seemed to have layers of grime that had accumulated over the years.  
‘sad uh?’ Carter questioned, startling me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and he had a sad smile.  
‘I used to come here a lot when I was a kid, it was a swell place though, before the tragedy, after that, my ma stopped taking me’ He explained, his steel grey eyes sweeping over the dining area.  
‘He was my favorite’ He said pointing to the bear mascot that held a microphone and had a top hat on his head.  
‘What are their names? ‘I asked, finally noticing the 3 figures on the far stage. Carter smiled fondly’ Freddy the bear, Chicka the chicken and Bonnie the bunny’ He introduced each of them respectively. If I had been born in the time that they were prosperous, maybe I would have liked to come here too. They looked so friendly, but sadly they were left to gather dust on that old stage, never to be activated again.  
‘they used to give a live show and sing and wish the kids happy birthday, man these were the goods time’ The black haired man sighed, setting his hands on his hips.’ As soon as I was able to work, I came here immediately, I thought that maybe I could help to put this place back on its feet, but it’ll be torn down soon… and those fellas will be burned down and they’ll be history’ He said with a bitter smile. I bit my lip , not sure if I should ask about the history of the place. The unsolved murders case did pike my curiosity.  
‘ what about the tragedy?’ I asked and the man turned to me with a chuckled, biting the inside of his cheek.  
‘ I knew you would bring that up eventually’ He said with an uneasy smile, rubbing the back of his neck.  
‘ 5 children were murdered here, no bodies were found and the killer disappeared altogether, the investigation has been closed for years now, I tried to find some clues myself but ended up empty handed.’ He explained as he showed me around.  
‘ that did the place in I guess, no one wanted to come here anymore then the bite of ’87 happened and it dug a even deeper grave for this place.’ Carter sighed leaning on one of the tables, digging hands into his jeans pocket.  
‘And that bite of ’87?’ I asked my curiosity at its highest level.  
‘One of the animatronics bit a person and…the person is missing the frontal lobe of her brain’ He said with a wince as I stared at him in horror.  
‘Yeah, they don’t specify that stuff when they hire people’ Carter said regretfully then clapped his hands together.  
‘ alright ,enough of that, I should show you the ropes before the clock strikes 12’ He said then tilted his head for me to follow as he showed each room and explained me the limited power, the cameras and the roaming animatronics. I felt skittish at the last part but it couldn’t be that bad, could it? He finally left me at the office and bid me goodnight and good luck with a wink and left, closing all the light behind him. I sat down with a sigh, trying to process all of this in. I set my purse beside the chair and grabbed the security tablet and propped my feet on the desk, resting the tablet into my lap. Let the first night begin.


End file.
